


Howards Starks rules for raising children

by MiloKitty



Series: Steve's Son Tony [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers
Genre: Gen, Howard Starks A+ Parenting, List, Rules, Tony Feels, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloKitty/pseuds/MiloKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a black book full of Rules and why they are important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howards Starks rules for raising children

**Author's Note:**

> This links to another Story of mind called Tony Stark Rogers where the rules affect how Tony act in accordance to Steve and the ither avengers

**Howard Stark's Rules for Raising Children**

Rule #1- No Crying,                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   Crying is a weakness, If your Child crys' you should teach them that crying is unneeded. I did this by throwing my son, out of the second story window.

Rule #2- Toys are for Babies,                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       Once your Child has reaced the ripe old age of two years, Toys are no longer needed, as well as children movies or other similar things. You should encourage your child to work with the tools of his or her trade. For example my Son was given mechanical parts to help improve his understanding of his future work. If your Child disagrees with this chain them to a dog kennel for a few days to show them how well off they are and remember only dog food should be given to eat.

Rule #3 Children should not be seen or heard,                                                                                                                                                                                                                  Children should not be noticed by any sound or movement unless you wish to introduce them into the conversation. They should be able to walk where ever they are needed without making any sound or being seen doing so. If your child as not masterd this skill take them to a pitch balck place and beat the knowledge into them.

Rule #4- There is only Straight not Bi-sexual or Gay.                                                                                                                                                                                                          If your child as decided to try and pronounce themselves as "Bi" or "Gay" place them in a small cupboard or closet with bo food or water for a few days to help them understand the truth.

Rule #5- Christmas, Easter and other Children Fairytales are not to be encouraged.                                                                                                                                                  When these Season roll around each year, Teach your child that they are not necessary by not decorating, for christmas allow them the one purchase of whatever gift they desire.

Rule #6- Kidnapped.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      If your child is kidnapped, do not pay the ransome instead allow your child to learn how to escape these situations by themselves. If they get themselves kidnapped it's not your fault.

Rule #7 Do not Steal                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              Encourage your child not to steal or touch what doesn't belong to them by taking a hot metal object and making them hold it for 30 minutes to an hour. This will teach them right for wrong I suggest the scrap pieces of freshly smelted metals

Rule #8 Conditioning                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Teach your child to submit to his elders by having them kneel whenever you enter the room or having them ... Pleasure ... your friends, This will teach them respect

Rule #9 Business                 Using your child in business deals is not wrong or immoral, in fact, it helps them to gain the skills needed to thrive in the business world. My son for example was given to a long-term business partner and close friend to help satisfy his need for male children with the risk of being labelled a pedophile. This on-going deal has has no negative affect at all on my son. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all those who read this before I got a chance to edit it.


End file.
